plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pumpkin Witch
Pumpkin Witch (南瓜巫师; pinyin: nánguā wūshī) is a monthly special plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. She lobs pumpkins at zombies which covers the head of the said zombie with a pumpkin and also changes the zombie's clothing, transforming them into a pumpkin-headed zombie that fights for the plants' side, similar to a Hypno-shroom. The pumpkin head has increased health and can withstand multiple zombie bites. Once the pumpkin is destroyed, the zombie reverts to its normal state. She was released in time after Halloween, in November. Origins Pumpkin Witch is based on ''Cucurbita pepo'', a normal pumpkin. Her appearance (hat and broom) is based on a witch. Witches could use magic to move obstacles without touching them. Almanac entry Note: Pumpkin Witch's in-game toughness is Elevated, and its recharge in-game is Mediocre. Upgrades Plant Food effect She throws five blue-eyed pumpkins to the zombies. Any zombie hit by these pumpkins will turn into a zombie with a blue eyed pumpkin on its head that has increased toughness. After launching, she needs to recharge for six seconds before being able to attack again. Costumed The pumpkins now have more health and have green eyes. Level upgrade Strategies This plant is similar to the Hypno-shroom in that she can control zombies, but she does not allow zombies to activate their special abilities, although she can control Wizard Zombies and Octo Zombies. But beware, as she does not attack every type of zombie and is useless against Gargantuars, Fisherman Zombies or Zombie Chickens and will be quickly overwhelmed by them. Note that her projectiles cannot hit Parasol Zombie as well. Additionally, zombies that have their pumpkins eaten will revert into hostile zombies, and the pumpkins have lower health than a hypnotized Buckethead or Gargantuar. And unlike hypnotized zombies or zombie illusions, the pumpkins are reverted instantly by crushing objects. Therefore, she should be avoided at high difficulty levels, and should be avoided in Sky City as she cannot attack aerial zombies. Gallery Trivia *Unlike hypnotized zombies, pumpkin-headed zombies are killed (reverted) instantly by zombies with crushing objects, such as Pianist Zombie and Barrel Roller Zombie. *She does not attack zombies with non-basic body models that are not Imps, such as Zombie Chickens, Gargantuars, or Pianist Zombies. *If her pumpkin hits an Imp, the Imp will become a pumpkin-headed Imp instead of a regular Zombie with a pumpkin head. **However, she does not attack Yeti Imps, possibly due to a glitch. *If she lobs a pumpkin at a submerged Snorkel Zombie, the pumpkin will hit the Snorkel Zombie but will not transform him. *She can be chosen in Sky City levels. However, she does not attack any zombies in that world. *Like Wizard Zombie, the pumpkin heads' "zombies" have Mummy Zombie's legs. **This is probably a reference to The Plague, where people would bandage themselves for protection from it. See also *Hypno-shroom *Caulipower ru:Тыквенная Заклинательница Category:Monthly special plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Board-affecting plants